


As you are my solace.

by kagachi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagachi/pseuds/kagachi
Summary: Lucifer teaches Sandalphon how to slow dance before returning to the Sky Realms.





	As you are my solace.

**Author's Note:**

> adding a twist to 000 episode 3 because they deserve it and also im sad. this is all just for fun

Unco sound of ringing like eerily murmured ghosts with wings, all giggling yet, tacitly so joyous. The mock of an impotent rouse. It was filled with white; ethereal, and it felt a blinding fantasy. If only that feeling of numbness would last a lifetime. If only an indefinite paradise where even a trapped astral can escape to. However, it was declined by a waking primarch as it became naught, a deceiving illusion. _A messiah's tragic dearest nailed ever so painfully at his hands and feet. An ugly smile kept on his face while the sky still lack a shade of blue. A godlike martyr crestfallen at his defeat, Etemenanki's lost, and it fell from heaven. Cerulean appeared from the skies with tranquility once again._ They were memories the archangel depict in his mind. It was just static, and he soon remembers.

Sandalphon, not that long ago, saved the blue haired girl that was going to be taken away by a colorful rift. _Lyria... Never let go of leader's hand!_   Was a promise he gave to her. The rift only took him away instead. A sacrifice worth knowing it was his turn to finally save someone. He woke up in a sweat, breathing heavily from immense exposure.

"Ah... Another dream?"

Sandalphon groaned, positioning himself on rough marble flooring. It felt nugatory trying to move a limb after dazzled by bright light. The unknown area was fascinating as he was not in pandemonium, but Lyria, leader, and everyone else... It seemed no one was here. Endeavoring strength, he pondered on about his current location: hushed and in solitary. _Of course, confirming to be deceased was his last resort, but it was possible._ Perception of blurred vision, and the continuous ringing to the ears has soon come to a halt. When a cup suddenly placed gingerly on a wooden table gained his senses, but still unbeknownst to whom made that noise. It felt like it was erroneous to him that he might've been senseless, a dream. However, when a familiar voice that Sandalphon once knew brought to his recognition, and it suffice. His entire body stiffens. "This is no dream."

Former supremacy of all archangels whose wings were given to a stubborn new supreme primarch before death; for God's sake Sandalphon didn't want them. _I don't deserve something this pure on my back!_ But it was a vow given by the primal beast, so clawing off these white wings meant futile. Personage rebellion was more than who he was then. "L-Lucifer...?" No rendezvous concur, but anticipated by the man who was admired. To Lucifer's eyes, it was committing an oblation like his consolation to Sandalphon. The wings were no longer on his back, so it almost felt fictitious.

"Have some coffee. It's been a long time since I could serve you one." Lucifer's fingertips placed on his lips. Laughing to himself after his cogitation, "Ah.. I'm assuming you still enjoy it---" Sandalphon quickly got up, brushing himself off, and held the cup in his palms. Eyes focused on the coffee beneath him while his hands shake. _It's been so long since he saw Lucifer's beatific smile. How serene and genuine_. "Of course I do. Thank you..."

Lucifer's body was at rest... well, mentally to say the least. Burdened with sentience made Sandalphon a lost soul. Colloquy anent the evincing of false illusion, and his message reached to end Lucilius' legacy to cease the world's existence. Concerns satiated to apols and fallacy where they both started to chuckle at the elucidation. It certainly felt real that he did not want to leave Lucifer's side. Although, leaving his friends for a wandering soul wasn't a covet. He wanted to see everyone again.

"Sandalphon. I've been wanting to propose this offer. When we first drank coffee together before all cataclysms. I never got the chance, but... you won't mind this query?" Sandalphon's eyes lit up, placing down his empty cup he kept taking sips from. He was distracted by the man's visage. "No, absolutely not! I don't mind at all." Lucifer smiled. Given reassurance and relief, he sighed. A hint of feeling trepidatious never left him. "Shall we slow dance for a bit?"

"Huh...?" In response, he gave a nervous laugh. Ah, all of the sudden... "I-I didn't expect that. I don't even know how to-"

"I can teach you then. Tell me if you're uncomfortable." He held Sandalphon's hands, pulling him nigh to an embrace, and their heels were scraping at the ground below. Lucifer deliberately caressed his side, his hand adjusting the comfort with repose and warmth. Fingers intertwined then clasping without demur. Sandalphon's other hand gripped his shoulder. He was embarrassed, heart racing, and face flushed from the small gap between them. However, he didn't dislike it either; to be this close to the person he endeared-- whom he loved. This was already enough for him. "Ah... I-- I think this is fine. We can continue..." He nodded in acknowledgment.

And thus, Lucifer began to move first. Sandalphon couldn't make eye contact as he was struggling with the rhythm of his footsteps. Evidently lacking the coordination in the movement; Lucifer took notice of the tension. "Sandalphon, try to be at ease. Like this-- Just follow my steps." He allowed the other man to go at the same pace, hand grasping hard like a child... like he was going to lose him again if they both let go. _Follow my steps, he said._ For moments, he was poised by Lucifer's alleviation to their bodies now swaying with the breeze. Glancing at him with confidence, and no mere words cannot delineate growing presentiment of euphoria. Pulchritudinous figure made him realize how much he truly loved him, and even the shaded garden was another paradise.

Now, Sandalphon felt unfeigned gaiety, his laughter matched with chimes, and the ray of light that was shining upon the duo. Lucifer was stupefy at his utterance which made him laugh as well. Filled with contradiction even adding small pirouettes into their dance. His forehead resting on Sandalphon's, the scent of coffee hitting his nose, and their hearts mended together. Their bodies close and twirling in the open room with their movement more intimate. The divulgence of adulation was a faultless time... _why did he feel so scared to say it?_ Oblivious to the world, he wanted to dance with Lucifer for all eternity. Although, he already made it impractical, his decision for he was being invigorated. Their time has soon come to an end like a denouement when voices echoed in his mind.

_Heeey! Sandalphon! Open your eyes!_

_Please! Please wake up, Sandalphon!_

"...!" That was Vyrn and Lyria calling out to him. They wanted him with them again.

"Ah... I should be going back now." The dancing stopped. Parting from each other's touch, both of them were disappointed. "I see..." His solace astray caught an empty crown pledging at his bright light. All was beauteous and all was buoyant, but still nil. To perceive this rosy potential from a deadly twilight where the skies were no longer beautiful. Lucifer was his guiding light in hope to vacate, and to feel safe. Sandalphon winced at the thought of leaving him in solitary. The roles were changing, but forever... he was going to wait forever for him to return. "Well then..."

"I'm going out for a bit..."

"I'll be waiting." Sandalphon shook his head, clenching his fists, and fighting back the urge to cry. "I... I-" He erratically approached Lucifer, pulling at the crimson ribbon before placing a kiss on the man's lips. Backing away, his beam of triumph left him quite dumbfounded over such a small peck. 

"I'm going out for a bit!" 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's rushed completely but i couldn't stop thinking about them slow dancing together and it made my heart melt. i asked my fiancee for advice on how to write a prompt about the topic and he was blunt with his response "uhh they slow danced" as expected so i tried my best to do it myself ^^ anyways thank you so much for reading! if by popular demand or im not lazy i will continue writing! (editing this in the future if i feel there's any mistakes or smth i want to add)


End file.
